Pony Ball Z
by Link60fly
Summary: After the battle with Terrick many interesting things happen
1. The New Hero

"I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR DRAGON BALL Z

This takes place a day after Terrick's attack.  
>"Twilight just returned to the castle she lived at. She had to help clean up Ponyville because of Terricks attack. "Huaa" moaned Twilight as she climbed into her bed. "What's wrong Twi?" asked Spike her dragon friend asked. "It's not fair that I have to help clean up what Terrick did." said Twilight in an annoyed voice. Twilight went to sleep after she said that.<br>"Meanwhile in Canterlot the same time Terrick was there.  
>"Huh" said Terrick. "I thought these ponys would put up more of a fight to keep their magic." said Terrick as he got close to Twilight's parents house.<br>"Meanwhile in the house.  
>"Be brave honey." Said Twilight's Mom "Just keep flying and don't look back." Said Twilight's Dad. I"'ll miss you guys" said a blue pony with 1 piece of jewelry on each of his legs and a black and red mane and tail. He also had a red cowboy hat. "Good luck Speedy" said Twilight's dad. Twilight's mom and dad transferred all there magic to there son. Speedy flew out of the house with his now doubled speed. All he saw was his house and Terrick in front of it. "Mom, Dad!" Screamed Speedy as a tear rolled down his cheek.<p> 


	2. Were the Hero Went

I DONT OWN MLP OR DBZ

Speedy couldn't see clearly with tears in his eyes and he flew into a cloude and into one of the magic mirrors of equestria in a cloude. His memory was erased and he was deaging to an infant and had his DNA changed. He is a sayian with a brown monkey tail. He had only his hair features the same. His skin was as white as gohan's. Chi-Chi just gave birth to Goten and they were having a party. Just as soon as she got up to get more punch when she felt a kick in her tummy. She was really happy about this and told everybody that she was pregnant again and everyone was really happy that Goten will be able to have a sibling his age.

9 months later

Chi-Chi just gave birth to her new son. (This baby boy was Speedy). She was really happy that she had a new son in her arms. She showed him to Gohan and to the 9th month old Goten. She decided to call him Goden.

7 years later

Today Gohan woke up and started getting dressed. He finished dressing and passed Goten and Goden's room. Gohan smiled as saw his 2 little brothers safe. He said bye to his mom and pushed a button on his watch and flew off toward Satan City. About an hour passed and Goten got up. He woke up Goden so him and he can go play. Goden got up and emediatly got ready. He said hi to his mom, but as soon as he reached the door Chi-Chi told him that he had to go catch some fish from the lake. Goten came down and was told the same thing. When they got there Goten said that it could be kinda like a game. Whoever catches the most fish wins. Goden agreed and they both started getting the fish out of the lake that passed through the mountains by were they lived. By lunchtime they got most of the fish and called Nimbus. They put all there fish on Nimbus and they both got on it and it flew them back home.


	3. The Hero's Life

When the two boys got home they put all the fish on the kitchen table. As soon as they put the rest of the fish on the table Chi-Chi told them that it was time to train again. Goden was happy and Goten was jumping up for joy. Chi-Chi told the boys that they had 15 minutes to warm up. The two boys got outside. "Hey Goden lets make it a game." said Goten. 'Ok." agreed Goden. "Let's make it a Simon Says game" "I'll go first" "Ok" agreed Goten. Goden got in front of Goten and got into a salute stance. "ATEENTION!" said Goden. "Are you ready to train solder." "Yes sir!" said Goten excitedly. " Now we touch are toes." said Goden. "Ok" said Goten laughing a bit. They continued warming up until Chi-Chi told them to get to her. They did as they were told and got into a fighting stance. "I'll take you both on then we'll take turns" said Chi-Chi. The boys nodded and started fighting. Punch and kicks were coming wildly off the to boys. Chi-Chi doged and took a few hits but sent amount back. Goden let his guarded down and was kicked away and Goten distracted by Goden's got punched out. "Ok" said Chi-Chi clapping her hands together to get some dust off. "Goden I'll take you for the rest of the day and Giten can go play around the forest" Chi- Chi said getting into a fighting stance. Goten left and Goden got back into his fighting stance. They trained unti about 4 then they stopped. Goden had a little bit of dirt on him and Chi-Chi Had a little bruise. They stopped and went inside and called Goten to come inside. Gohan and Goten got home and Gohan told his mom that Goku was coming to earth for 1 day and that he was gonna participate in the World Martial Arts Tornament. Chi-Chi was so happy that she hugged the to boys as they were eating there rice saying that they were gonna meet there daddy. She started talking about her looks when she was interrupted by Gohan who said he wanted to participate. Gohan said that he was going to have to miss some school to train. Chi-Chi got mad saying that education is more important. Gohan said that the prize money is 10,000 zenny and that he could afford a scholarship with that money. Chi-Chi agreed and then everyone finished their meal. When they were in bed Goten asked "Hey Gohan how is dad like" "Ya" added Goden. "Well he's like an angle." "What's that Gohan" asked Goten "Ya" added Goden again. Well when your with him you fells like everything is alright. "Cool" said Goten as all three boys fell asleep. The next day Goten and Goden got up with Gohan to train. They started there stretches with smiles and Smiled bigger when Gohan showed them his super saiyan transformation. They trained until it was time for Goten to train with Chi-Chi.


	4. Preparing for the Tournament

The next day Gohan, Goten, and Goden all got up early and started racing through the forest at full speed. Gohan was impressed at how fast the to young boys have becume. They then hopped from rock to rock useing thier lightspeed. Goten and Goden were stopped by a little dinosaur looking to play. It hopped on to Goten and started licking him. Then it hopped on to Goden and they both were calling for Gohan to help them from laughing to death. Gohan came and helped and told them that he was going to train alone and to catch up when they were done playing. They came to Gohan a little while after he left them and started interupting his movement on accedent. "Gohan look at this beetle." said Goten showing Gohan the beetle. "Thats nice." said Gohan calmingly. The next one was "Gohan look at how long this lizard is" said Goden showing him the lizard. "Thats nice." said Gohan again a little annoyed. The last one was "Hey Gohan look were on this dinosaur's tail." said Goten and Goden at the same time. "GET OFF OF THERE!" yelled Gohan as the tail almost hit a rock if Gohan hadn't blasted it. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" "MOM WOULD KILL ME IF SHE NEW YOU 2 WERE DEAD!" They both said they were sorry and sat on a rock and stared at Gohan as he trained. He was just punching and kicking really fast. Gohan saw them and desided to incorperate them into his training. He told them that they were gonna throw rocks at him from behind this line and couldn't pass it. The line was a few yards away. They gathered rocks and threw one rock each at Gohan and he was barely fast enough to duck as they blasted through the mountain Gohan was in front of. "That's a really good arm you have guys." said Gohan. The boys just smiled. "Hey Gohan can we be like you now?" asked Goten "What do you mean Goten?" asked Gohan. "You know the yellow, the eyes, and the super strength. "Well it took a while for me to become one." "Me and dad both struggled to become one." Just as he finished Goten and Goden both powered up and both became super sayians. "Wow you guys are both super sayians." said Gohan. "When did this happen and does mom know about this." "I don't know and ya mom knows we were fighting and then she started attacking me then I went super and she called me a monster." said Goten. "Well your the best little monster I know." chuckled Gohan. "What about you Goden?" asked Gohan. "No mom dosen't know." said Goden. "But it happened when me and Goten were fighting and he kicked me away in his super form and then I had a vision or something and I saw ponies running and screaming and it made me angry that I couldn't help them and then I turned into a super sayian." "Wow." said Gohan a little amazed. "Well how would you like to be my training partners?" asked Gohan "Ya!" yelled Goten and Goden exclaimed. They sparring went well unto Gohan flew into the air and both boys stood on the ground. "Why don't you guys fly up here?" asked Gohan "We cant." said both boys. Gohan just laughed and both boys got a little annoyed. "Well if you trained us to fly then we would be up there with you." said Goten. "Ya." said Goden. "Well I'll train you but it would be tough." said Gohan "We'll do it." said both boys. Just then a helicopter landed by Gohan's house. "Videl i completely forgot about her." said Gohan with a little fear in his voice. "Guys your gonna have a partner." They ran back to there house at turbo speed and Goten and Goden asked "Hey Gohan do you think that me and Goden have what it takes to enter the tournament?" asked Goten. "Sure if you train super hard." said Gohan. When the three boys got back Chi-Chi and Videl were having a "cat fight". Videl told Gohan that he promised her that he will teach her how to fly. Gohan told her that he will teach her. When they got to a good spot and Gohan started talking about energy. He told her that it is the thing inside her body. "What right to you have to talk about my body!" said Vidle angrily. "Well it's kinda like this." said Goten as he shot an energy blast at a rock and it blew up. "Ya." said Gohan. Vidle was amazed at this and was shocked. "Well to fly you need to concentrate on your energy." said Gohan. "Put your hands to the center of your body, stay calm, and listen to it." Gohan showed her the little energy ball he made with his hands. "Pretty cool huh" "Your turn." Vidle tried but she was to tense. The second try she was calm and was able to get the little energy out. Next Gohan told her to put the energy under her to lift he up. Goden was the the first to get. Then Goten learned and finally Videl. She said that she would be back the next day. Gohan told her that her hair would be better short. She thought that he was flurrting with her. When he said it wasnt she got mad and left. Goden and Goten flew down to him and asked him what was wrong. He said he didnt know. The next day Videl came back the next day with her hair short.


	5. The End of Flight Trianing

A few days later Goten and Goden had mastered flying. While practiceing there flying Goden started seeing Videl as a sister figure. Videl saw Goden as younger brother. The reason for this is because they both had more time to talk to each other then the others. "hey videl you graduated flight school and won't need my help anymore." said Gohan. "I'm not leaving till I fly like them." said Videl pointing at Goten and Goden. Gohan flew up to the boys and asked them to slow down there flying. Goden was ok with but Goten wasn't to keen on the idea. Gohan convinced him and flew back down to Videl. A few more days passed and Videl stopped coming so the three boys were able to train alot harder to make up the time with flight training.


	6. The Tournament

Bulma picked up everyone up in a plane and headed straiight for the tournament. Gohan told everyone not to use there full power and not to go super sayian. When they got there Goku appeared. Everyone was excited to see him. Goten hid behind Chi-Chi and Goden stood next to Chi-Chi. Goku notice 2 boys with the same hair style as him. Goden walked up to Goku. Goku bent down and said "Hi i'm Goku." "I'm Goden" said Goden. I'm Goten." said Goten who came out of hiding. Goku laughed and picked up both of the boys on his shoulders. He carried them all the way to the sign ups. Goden, Goten and Trunks signed up for the child division. The rounds went by fast and easy. Goden felt bad for Goten for losing. Now it was Trunks vs Goden. They each got into there fighting stance and began. Punches and kicks were flying back and fourth. When they were done using melee attacks they switched to ki blasts. Trunks Shot a beam wave and missed and Goden shot a beam but missed. "I don't know about you but I think its time we go super." said Trunks. "ya" said Goden. Trunks powered up first then Goden. "Aww I had high hopes that Goden would be the normal one!" whailed Chi-Chi. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" chanted Goden. "HA!" yelled Trunks as he shot his beam as Goden shot his. It was the most epic moment in each others life. Trunk"s beam was winning until Goden thought of Goten's loss and that made him win because of his strive to make his older brother happy. Trunks lost the beam and most of his cloths ripped with burn marks. "And Goden is the winner!" shouted the announcer. Goden powered down and felt really happy. A few reporters came and asked him a bunch of questions which Goden answered happily. When they were done Trunks and Goten knocked out an adult an took on his costume.


	7. The Adult Division

Goden went to the 2 boys and asked them what they were doing. Trunks said that he and Goden were gonna take the guy who Trunks nocked out place. Goden just ok and flew to his Mother's side on the bleachers. They saw a couple of adult matches then it was Videl against Spobavitch. They both got in a fighting stance and began. Videl kept punching Spobavitch who took the hits like nothing. Then Spobavitch stopped toying with Videl and beat her up. Then he put his foot on top of her head and started crushing her. Videl started screaming and Goden knew that he was toying with her befor he put his full force on her. Goden started shaking and his hair started flickering yellow. "No Goden chill" Said Chi-Chi holding Goden back. Goden couldn't take it anymore and flew toward Spobavitch but before he got there another guy told him to end it and stop. Spobavitch agreed reluctently and kicked her out of the ring. Goden flew back to Chi-Chi on the bleachers.


End file.
